


Filling the Empty Space in My Heart

by EXOMiAmore



Series: Be My Escape [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, implied soulmates, no beta we die like ash lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOMiAmore/pseuds/EXOMiAmore
Summary: Ash was missing something....or rather someone. He just never knew, too distracted with the wrong things and the wrong people. That is until his eyes met with the transfer kid's and his life changed for the better.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Be My Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159301
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Filling the Empty Space in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second perspective from this little universe. It's more fluffy, I mean we're dealing with mutual pining instead of unrequited love. Again, sorry for any mistakes I may have made. Hope you enjoy!

Ash walked into his empty home, Griffin at his base for another month, so he had no worries in the mess he made as he walked sluggishly towards his small bedroom. He was only in his boxers as he finally face-planted into the mattress and let out a groan of frustration. The smell of cannabis, alcohol and vomit still clinging to him as if it was second skin. 

He sighed into the mattress below him, and he turned to his side, the digital clock reading: _2:05am._ He had had his fun, his distraction for the week and it felt fulfilling- if only for the moment. He clutched at his chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. He wondered why he felt cold in this summer heat, he must be sick. He’ll sleep the feeling off, ignoring the rampant thoughts in his head, reminding him he often felt cold. For as long as he remembered, he was always vaguely cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shorter wasn’t in school today and Ash blew his blond bangs out of his face in annoyance. His best friend could’ve at least texted him that he wasn’t coming instead of making him stand in front of their shared locker, waiting for him like an idiot. The 30 second bell rang, and he huffed in displeasure as he got his weight off his locker and headed to his history class. He made it just in time with a side glance from the teacher and walked his way over to his desk. Since Shorter wasn’t there, Ash placed his backpack on the seat on his right. He stretched his legs out and put them on the bottom of the desk that was in front of him. He began to mess with some paper that was left from the previous class. 

“Good morning guys!” Ms. Staples greeted them and there were some murmurs in response. She continued with a smile, “We have a transfer student from Japan so be kind to him.” 

Ash raised his head in curiosity and noticed the Japanese boy who was standing next to his teacher. He seemed to be about his height, some cute black hair and an overall pleasing appearance. 

“You can sit in any empty seat, Eiji.” Ms. Staples gestured towards the back of the class, including Shorter’s empty desk. “Maybe Mr. Lynx wouldn’t mind helping you out.” 

Ash mentally scoffed, careful to keep his expression neutral. The transfer kid looked right at him, making eye contact and Ash sucked in a breath. He didn’t know what he was expecting but not the absolute comfort that he did when they locked gazes. The boy had nice wide eyes, dark but not intimidating. 

The boy thanked the teacher and walked over to where Ash sat. The blond boy was aware that his classmates were not so subtly watching how he would react to the new kid’s approach, he simply rolled his eyes. 

“Hello, I’m Eiji. Can I sit next to you?” Huh, his voice was also...comforting. 

Ash smirked, a hand under his chin as he gazed up the dark-haired boy. “I don’t know, can you?” Look, Ash hated it when teachers did the whole ‘can you?’ thing but this was just the best moment to do the same. 

Eiji seemed surprised for a moment, the hand on his backpack strap loosening before huffing. “I can. I will.” 

The response stunned not only the eavesdroppers but Ash as well, even eliciting a laugh from him. “Ok then, suit yourself.” He removed his backpack from Shorter’s seat and Eiji quickly sat. There was a light red hue on his cheeks, possibly by having spectators but Ash wasn’t sure, though it was quite cute. 

The teacher finally had everyone’s full attention, having failed to stop her students from being nosy and officially began her lesson of the day. Apparently, they were to have a class discussion on the effects of the Silk Road. As normal, Ash tuned her out and placed his focus elsewhere or in this case- Eiji. 

“So, Eiji, why did you transfer here?” 

Eiji turned to face Ash, an open notebook sitting on his desk and what seemed to be his schedule under it. “A family friend made the offer for me to stay with him. Wanted some change.” 

There seemed to be more to the story and Ash didn’t blame him for not sharing more. “Mhm, so you’re a sophomore?” This history class was a mixed year class. 

Eiji looked confused, his head tilting in question. “Sophomore...I forgot what that is.” 

“Second year, usually 15 or 16 years old.” Ash explained, he twirled a mechanical pencil in his right hand. “I’m a senior. I8 in August.” 

“I’m not sophomore!” Eiji whisper yelled, mindful of the teacher who was trying to lead the class discussion. “I’m 17, will be 18 in May.” 

Ash stared at the boy in front of him for a few seconds, eyes wide before giggling. Eiji poked his arm as Ash giggled and he whined. “Ash, it’s not funny. I’m older than you! Respect your elders.” 

His giggles subsided and he grinned at the older boy. “You’re right. You’re so right, old man.” 

Eiji pouted and crossed his arms in fake annoyance. Ash only smiled at him and took out his notebook, handing it to Eiji. “Here. These are the notes from the start of the semester.” 

“Eh?!” Eiji took the notebook and flipped through the beautifully written notes. It was a way for Ash to de-stress, the use of different colored highlighters and pens distracted him from his weird thoughts. Eiji grinned at him and Ash felt a wave of contentment pass over him, “Thank you Ash.” He placed the notebook inside his backpack. 

Faintly, Ash heard the door open and the chatter from the discussion come to a halt. He tilted his head a bit and caught sight of Shorter. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shook his head at his friend. Shorter made it over to him and he greeted his best friend. “What’s up Shorter? Nadia woke you up late or something?” 

His friend rolled his eyes and Ash grinned; they clasped hands and did their signature handshake. 

“Who’s he?” Shorter asked, nodding his head at Eiji in a greeting. 

Ash noticed how Eiji was flustered at their exchange, but the transfer kid smiled at Shorter. “Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Eiji. I’m a Japanese transfer student.” 

Shorter grinned at Eiji and Ash felt his chest fill with warmth, glad that his best friend and the new kid were getting along. Why? Well, it was tough being a new kid and having Shorter as a friend never hurt anybody. He was a great friend. 

“Hey Eiji, I’m Shorter Wong, Ash’s best friend.” Ash nodded along to his friend’s statement, honestly Shorter was his only friend. Sing didn’t really count, he was more like a puppy and Yut-Lung, ugh, don’t get him started on him. Bones, Kong, and Alex were also friends but not in the same way Shorter was. He never spent a day in their homes, and they didn’t either, so it was off the table for him or them to spend the night at each other’s homes (emergencies don’t count). An unspoken rule if you will. “I hope he hasn’t been giving you a hard time."

Ash scoffed softly. It was no secret to him or anybody that he wasn’t the most welcoming person, but he wasn’t horrible. As long as you minded your business then Ash had no reason to get hostile. 

“No, he’s been so helpful.” Ash heard Eiji and he felt his face begin to heat up, so he tried to keep it neutral and hide his face with some of his bangs. Eiji thought he was helpful; he hadn’t really done anything...not really.

“I mean it wouldn’t be cool to let an old man struggle.” 

Ash barely registered Shorter’s reaction, too focused on Eiji’s flustered expression and eventual pout. “Hmph! Guess if I’m so old, you have to keep me company.” 

_Yes, please._ Ash allowed himself a moment and smiled at Eiji, startling a bit as the teacher reprimanded Shorter for not sitting down. Eiji had startled a bit as well and they grinned at each other, teasingly for their reactions. History class had never been more gratifying. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

There were five minutes before class ended, practically all of Ash’s classmates had packed their things up. Eiji noticed this with a confused look in his eyes and followed to do the same, but he kept his schedule out. Ash eyed it again. 

He cleared his throat before asking, “Can I have your number?” 

Eiji looked at him curiously before asking, “What if I say no?’ 

“I’ll give you mine.” Ash answered back just as teasingly. 

“And if I don’t want it?” Eiji asked back, making Ash pause for a second. 

“Then that’s fine.” Ash wasn’t going to be like those guys that took a girl’s pen or pulled their hair like they were in fucking third grade, not like it was nice in the first fucking place. 

Eiji’s eyes softened and smiled at Ash handing him his phone, “I’ll write my number in. Text me, yeah?” 

Ash took the phone and typed in his number, before handing it back, “I will. Lunch?” 

“Sur-’ 

Eiji was interrupted by the bell ringing and Ash sighed but brightened up when he knew EIji could just text him. But what if the other boy didn’t actually want to text him? No, Eiji seemed too nice to ghost him or do something similar. Ash was just freaking himself out for no reason. 

Shorter fell into step with them just as he always has, and Ash appreciated it. Somehow, he acquired Eiji’s schedule and decided to walk him to his photography class. It didn’t matter that his class was on the other side of the building, as Shorter pointed out, but it’s not like he was ever in a hurry to get to AP Lit. 

Ash and Eiji fell into a comfortable conversation as the blond did his best to inform the slightly smaller boy on how to get to class faster and which doors were the best to use when skipping. Ash laughed at Eiji’s appalled expression at the idea of skipping a class. If only he knew. 

It wasn’t long before their short little trip ended, and they were in front of the general photography class. Ash handed Eiji his schedule back, ignoring the looks and stares he was getting not only from the students but from the teachers that hung at their classroom door as well. _Nosy_ _bitches_ , Ash thought. 

“The lunchroom is in the hallway parallel to this one.” He leaned on a nearby locker, Eiji’s eyes on him, he tilted his head in a question, “Wait for me outside the lunchroom doors?” 

Ash hated the lunchroom but Eiji mentioned how he wanted to see what an American lunchroom looked like. Ash didn’t think they were anything special but was happy to oblige the boy that wish. “I have a friend in this class, Bones, they should be able to help you get to your next class.” 

Eiji nodded, looking nervous suddenly. He watched as Eiji took in a deep breath and took Ash’s hand in his. Ash startled at the contact but held onto the boy’s hand when he tried to pull away. 

“Sorry! I should’ve asked.” 

Ash shook his head, “Nah, you’re good.” Ash didn’t do well with random people touching him without asking first or if he didn’t see it coming. People at parties already knew how he worked, but Eiji’s touch wasn’t unwelcomed. It wasn’t like the others. It didn’t demand anything from him, Eiji just seemed to have wanted to express his gratitude. 

Eiji gave his hand a nice squeeze, “Thanks Ash.” 

He nodded, a bit dazed and they let go when they heard the 30 second bell go off. They said goodbye and Ash never wanted lunch to come faster than that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I’m home.” Ash announced as he made his way inside the tiny home he shared with his older brother. He dropped his backpack and keys off in his room before heading to the kitchen. 

“How’d it go today?” Griffin asked brightly, he had a silly apron on and was cooking something. Ash couldn’t tell what it was Griffin was trying out this time, so he made his way to the fridge and opened a bottle of water. 

“Fine, just like always.” 

Griffin paused his cooking and lowered the heat of the stove, he turned to face Ash. A knowing look in his eyes, “Mhm, it seems like something happened Ash.”   
  
Ash rolled his eyes and looked at his brother unimpressed. “How would you know, Griff?” 

“You actually gave me an answer instead of just huffing.” Griffin shrugged his shoulders and grinned teasingly at his younger brother, “Who’s got your attention?” 

Ash felt himself choke at the water he was drinking from before glaring at the brother who was laughing at his reaction. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. “Nobody. It’s nobody.” 

"Your red ear tips tell me otherwise little one.” Griffin finally turned the stove off, ignoring the spluttering mess his brother became. “Is he cute?” 

It was no use with Griffin, he could see right through Ash. He finally calmed down, his ears still burning. Eiji wasn’t just cute- he was fit. Seeing that they both shared gym as their last period, Ash decided to not skip for once to the surprise of the gym teacher. He didn’t care to change clothes, just deciding to sit and observe on the bleachers. Most people adhered to the gym uniform rules, shorts and short sleeves for the summer/spring, pants, and long-sleeves for fall/winter. So, Ash was expecting Eiji to wear some pants, but the other boy caught him by surprise- he wore short shorts. Ash couldn’t help but take a second look at his toned legs and arms. He must either like exercising or he does a sport. No matter, Ash had that beautiful image painted in his head now. 

“Don’t call me that.” He cleared his throat and started helping Griffin set their little kitchen table up for their dinner. “Yeah, he’s cute.” 

“So, he’s hot?” 

“Griff!” 

Griffin only laughed brightly, and Ash thought his older brother should’ve stayed at his base for the week. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

About three weeks pass by and they’re all filled with feelings that Ash never thought he would have. They’re unfamiliar but not necessarily unwelcomed. He stopped attending the parties he was invited to, not needing a distraction anymore. He and Eiji constantly texted, they (Ash) weren’t clingy per say, but they were definitely deemed a pair by the school. The school might not have the traditional cliques seen in Hollywood films but that didn’t mean that rumors didn’t go around any slower. People really believed that Ash was either alone or had Shorter with him. To be fair, they weren’t wrong but that excluded Sing and he came with Yut-Lung and Ash did not like dealing with him, but somehow Eiji got along with Yut-Lung so Ash had to tolerate him. Not to mention, Bones, Kong and Alex often spend time with him and the others as well. Bones and Eiji share a photography class, the latter being more of a mentor for Bones since they had a harder time grasping some concepts. 

Regardless, at this point, everyone knew Ash and Eiji were inseparable. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Being home alone has its perks and its cons. Right now, Ash was reaping the benefits by being able to vent his frustration without having Griffin teasing him or asking him what was wrong. He was frustrated with himself and with what he wanted. He had come to terms that he had feelings for a certain Japanese teenager, but he just wasn’t sure if he should act upon those feelings. What if Eiji didn’t like him that way? And he stopped talking to Ash? Ash didn’t want that happening, he felt a sense of warmth whenever he was with Eiji and he didn’t want it to go away. He groaned into his pillow again, getting it slightly soaked due to his damp blond strands making contact with the soft material. He sat on his bed and put his glasses on, tucking a wet stand of hair behind his ear. He took a deep breath in and mustered all the courage he had as he typed out a text. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:00pm)_ **

Eiji, are you awake? 

**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:00pm)_ **

Mhm, yes. I was just getting ready for bed 

I started studying for the biology test this Wednesday 

**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:00pm)_ **

That’s good, I can share my notes if you want :) 

  


Eiji was a fairly smart student, and he probably didn’t need Ash’s notes, but it wouldn’t hurt to let the other boy know he could rely on him, even for the smallest things. 

  


**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:00pm)_ **

Thanks Ash, but I think I’ll manage :) 

Why are you still up, huh? 

This is why you have a hard time waking up in the morning 

  


_Because I’m constantly thinking of you. Dreaming of you. Daydreaming._ It was a vicious yet pleasurable cycle that Ash went through. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:00pm)_ **

Pffft no, I’m just a normal teenager who likes sleeping in 

Not like you old man 

...but I did want to ask you something 

  


It was now or never. 

  


**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:01pm)_ **

So funny Ash, ha ha haaaa :/ 

Uh yeah, what is it? 

**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:01pm)_ **

I should’ve done this face to face honestly 

  


He scrunched his face up in discomfort at his own stupidity. Eiji deserved more than an online confession. At this point he regretted not FaceTiming him. 

  


**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:01pm)_ **

Ash, it’s fine. 

I know that you’ll mean what you want to say 

**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:01pm)_ **

Ok... 

Would you go on a date with me tomorrow? 

  


Ash never thought a day would come in which he felt the need to be next to somebody. Simply being in the same room as Eiji made Ash’s worries wash away. He gave himself a small smile at the thought of how his life might have been different if Eiji never transferred. He probably would've been at a college party at the moment, wondering which body was going to warm him for the night and the following week. Now, the thought of Eiji teasing Sing or Kong was enough to make his whole being feel balmy. 

  


Now if only Eiji could abate his thoughts by responding. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:02pm)_ **

Eiji..? 

**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:02pm)_ **

Sorry, I panicked 

Yes, I’ll go on a date with you :) 

  


Panicked. Is that what Eiji thought of him? He didn’t think so, Eiji would not have tolerated his presence just because he’s kind. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:02pm)_ **

Panicked? 

**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:02pm)_ **

I just...felt really happy that you asked me out 

I was kind of planning on asking you out too… 

  


Eiji’s small confession made Ash’s quite cold and wet skin from his shower heat up. It was a pleasant feeling. He was wanted… it felt...nice. Because it didn’t feel like a demanding want. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:02pm)_ **

Well, I beat you to it 

**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:03pm)_ **

Yeah, you did :) 

Where are we going? 

  


Ash had several ideas in mind and hopefully tomorrow was the first of many dates to come. So, maybe he’ll start off a bit simple: Ash did some research about some photography shops and there was a new cafe opening nearby one of the shops, after that they could walk a little in Central Park. 

  


**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:03pm)_ **

It’s a surprise, you’ll love it 

But be ready around noon 

I’ll come pick you up 

**Eiji <3 ** **_(Saturday, 11:03pm)_ **

Okok 

Goodnight Ash 

See you tomorrow :) 

**Ash** **_(Saturday, 11:04pm)_ **

Good night Eiji, sleep well 

See you soon 

He turned his phone off and just stared at his white ceiling, a giddy smile on his face. The pillow was still soaking up the water from his blond strands, but he didn’t pay the frigid feeling on his neck any attention. The bubbling emotions in his chest were a great distraction as he envisioned the fun, he hoped to have the next day. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Sunday weather was great for a November day in New York City. The sun was present, and it seemed like it would be for most of the day. It was quite chilly, most people deciding to wear a hoodie, but the sun warmed them up whenever it got a bit too cold. 

Ash had just texted Eiji that he was outside of the boy’s home and he waited patiently by his motorcycle for the boy to come out. He had a helmet ready for the slightly smaller boy, tucked under his left arm. 

The sound of the door opening caught Ash’s attention and he lifted his head up from his phone. Eiji was saying goodbye to his mentor and friend, “See you later, Ibe-san!” Ash smiled at the enthusiastic smile Eiji gave him as he walked down the stairs and walked over to where Ash was standing. 

“Hi Ash.” It was an almost breathless greeting and Ash couldn’t help but smile wider. 

“Hey, here. Put this on, we don’t want any accidents.” He handed the helmet over to Eiji and the boy chuckled before taking it into his grasp. 

“Uh, help me?” 

Eiji cheered when Ash consented to his request. The blond rolled his eyes good-naturedly before gently placing the half helmet on Eiji’s soft and floppy hair. He let his hands lightly caress the other boy’s face as he made his way down to grasp the straps. He saw as Eiji sucked in a breath and held it in as he fastened the straps. 

“Is it too tight?” 

Eiji shook his head, a light redness covering his cheeks, “No.” 

“Here, I’ll help you onto the rear seat.” Ash gently grabbed onto Eiji’s waist and lifted him off onto the rear seat, chuckling at the squeak the older boy let out at the unexpected movement. 

“Ash! I could get on myself.” He protested (late) but adjusted himself on the seat. 

Ash shrugged and put his own helmet on before stepping onto the front seat using the bar end to balance himself. He started the motorcycle up and grinned at the “wow” coming from Eiji. 

“Hold onto my waist.” Ash felt two strong arms wrap around his middle and he was glad he wasn’t facing the older boy. He fleetingly touched the hands resting on his tummy before returning them to the handlebars. 

Ash loved the exhilarated feeling whenever he took a drive on his motorcycle, but it definitely leveled the feeling up when he had a cute boy clinging on to him for dear life. It was probably the most they’ve been intimate with each other, with Eiji’s front being pressed into Ash’s back, his arms firmly holding onto his middle and his hands gripping onto the front of his T-shirt. 

He eventually turned the speed down when they got closer to their destination. Lucky for them, there was a space wide enough for Ash to park his motorcycle in. “Eiji, we’re here.” 

Ash felt the hands untangle from his now wrinkled T-shirt and the warmth disappearing from his back. “Mhm, I can get down on my own.” 

“K.” Ash felt him step off, the motorcycle shuffling a bit from the weight loss. Ash stepped down after him and took his helmet off. He chuckled as he saw the mess Eiji’s hair became when he took his own helmet off. 

The older boy pouted and punched Ash’s right arm lightly, “Don’t laugh.” 

“Whatever onii-chan, hand me your helmet.” Eiji did so, not after grumbling his reluctance in accepting Ash’s teasing. Ash was making sure the motorcycle was secure and noticed a distracted Eiji looking at the unfamiliar area in curious fascination. He mustered up his courage and took the older boy’s hand in his, startling him but eliciting a pleasant smile from him. 

“It’s over here,” Ash led them to a small entrance and Eiji gasps in wonder as he realizes it’s a photography exhibition for up and coming artists. 

Eiji grins and looks at Ash with a playful look in his eyes, “You’re going to love this.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually they were back on Ash’s motorcycle and heading to Eiji’s home. It seemed like Eiji grew accustomed to motorcycle riding and Ash couldn’t help but laugh every time the beautiful boy let out a shout or cheer of excitement as they made their way through the busy city. 

Ash slowed down as they reached their destination and he stopped right in front of Eiji’s home. It was quite dark, but there was a light hanging out at the entrance of the house. Ash got off the motorcycle first, receiving the helmet Eiji wore, and he couldn’t help but stare as the Japanese teen fixed his mused hair. His cheeks were flushed from the wind whipping against his face during the ride. 

He placed both their helmets down and let his emotions consume him. 

He gently cupped Eiji’s face and leaned down at the boy who was still seated on his motorcycle. He saw Eiji’s eyes widen before his whole face and composure relaxed. Eiji closed his own eyes and leaned in as well. Their noses brushed against each other and they both softly laughed at the sensation, their breaths intermingling due to their proximity. Ash sucked in a breath before pressing his lips onto Eiji’s. 

They stayed like that for only a few moments before they started to move their lips against the other. _So soft, so warm._ Ash leaned his head to the side, and he felt Eiji sigh against his lips at the better angle. It was a slow exchange of kisses, a promise of more to come. When they finally parted, they were both grinning like a pair of idiots. Ash moved his hands down to Eiji’s waist and squeezed eliciting some soft giggles from him. Eiji retaliated by pinching the skin on Ash’s right hand. 

Eiji raised his own hands to cup Ash’s face before leaning upwards and pecking the blond. “Be my boyfriend?” 

Ash let out a scoff and furrowed his eyebrows, a petulant pout forming on his lips, “No fair. I was going to ask that. Not forgetting the pinch either” 

Eiji only grinned back at him and shrugged, “Too bad, it was my turn.” Ash leaned into the hands whose thumbs were gently brushing against his cheeks.

Ash only hummed before taking Eiji’s lips into his own again, a bit firmer this time, Eiji moving to grip the collar of his shirt. He stuttered out, “A-ash.” 

“Boyfriend, yeah, I like the sound of that.” Ash responded as he pulled back from their kiss, his own ears heating up. 

Ash finally helped Eiji get off the motorcycle and he walked him up his house’s door. Eiji’s eyes seemed to shine, the light illuminating his dark eyes, sucking Ash in even further. “We should do this again.” 

“Of course.” Ash responded quite confused, he already had other plans in mind, was it not normal to go on more dates once you start dating somebody in Japan? 

“Tomorrow.” Eiji breathed out, his exhalation visible in the yellow light. 

Ash’s eyes widened a small fraction, “Uh sure, after school we-” 

“During, I want to go during lunch. Can we?” Ash didn’t expect that from the boy in front of him, but he was not complaining. 

“Who knew you had it in you to skip, huh?” 

Eiji rolled his eyes, “I want to spend time with you and this shop is better during school than after.” 

“Your wish is my command, princess.” Eiji scoffs but tugs at Ash’s still red ears, laughing at the squawk of indignation in response. He quickly kisses Ash again before hurriedly rushing inside his home. 

Ash stands outside, on top of some set of stairs, staring at the spot where his boyfriend was just standing in disbelief. _A menace._ He shakes his head and walks back to his motorcycle. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This. You and him...it’s weird.” Shorter removed the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled a thin line of smoke. 

Ash had been smiling but he felt his smile fall. Shouldn’t Shorter be happy that Ash had gotten himself a boyfriend as attentive and caring as Eiji? Ash gets that he wasn’t seen as much of a relationship guy, but that was because nobody made him ever feel like Eiji did. Like...he found a part of himself he didn’t know he was missing. He frowned at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“Well, looks like you’ve been pining after the guy for a while,” Shorter explained his reasoning, “Which, not gonna lie- you don’t do. Second, you’ve never been this happy ‘bout anybody.” 

“He’s different.” 

“How tho?” 

Quite honestly, Ash was kind of confused why Shorter was saying these things. Like, wasn’t his friend happy for him or whatever, like friends are supposed to be? Ash mules it over for a few seconds...he admits, he hasn’t spent as much time with Shorter recently. It has been mostly him and Eiji or Shorter with him and Eiji. He didn’t see much of a problem, especially knowing that his best friend and boyfriend get along very well. But Shorter isn’t like Ash, he has more friends than him and attracts more genuine people. 

“I just felt something the first time our eyes met.” Ash admits. It was definitely something unexpected- the way they had clicked so easily, but not unwelcome, “He listens to me: my thoughts, feelings, my insecurities.” 

He loved Shorter, he truly did- being his best and only friend. But he didn’t want to burden his friend with all of the bullshit he was carrying. Not like Eiji deserved it either, but Eiji kind of just...he didn’t need to know about what happened to Ash, he didn’t demand explanations. He just let Ash confide in him whenever Ash felt comfortable and if Ash decided to never tell him anything then Ash was sure the Japanese teen would never question it. 

“Ah well that’s great dude.” Shorter cleared his throat, “Hope you guys last.” 

Ash nodded, “Thanks. Actually, Eiji should be here soon. He said he was gonna accompany Sing in the library for a bit before meeting us here.” 

A few moments after, Eiji came bounding up to Ash and Shorter. He greeted them and Ash was quite surprised by Shorter’s offer towards Eiji. Ash thought of a brilliant idea and took a cigarette stick. He tried to speak as innocently as he could as he asked, “Oni-chan, have you heard of shotgunning?” 

Eiji quickly figured out what Ash was referring to and he seemed apprehensive in trying it out. Ash’s grin turned softer, and he shook his head, “You don’t have to do it, if you don’t wanna.” He quickly explained what the action was, and he saw his boyfriend come to a decision. 

“I’ll do it.’ Eiji nodded seriously and Ash chuckled at his boyfriend’s determination. 

Ash asked Shorter for a light and his friend quickly gave him one. Ash took a drag and leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. He felt Eiji’s soft lips and how they formed a circle to suck the smoke into his own mouth. He took a few drags before stepping away a bit and coughing. 

Ash only giggled fondly. “It’s ok, we don’t need to do that.” He dropped the cigarette and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms before giving him a proper kiss. The kiss tasted like the cancer stick they just shared, nonetheless it was still perfect. They grinned like fools into their kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So, this is Eiji, huh?” Griffin made his way over to Eiji and pulled him into a hug, the dark-haired boy only giggled and hugged him back. Eiji swatted the hand that was tugging the back of his shirt away. Ash frowned and poked Griffin in his arm, eliciting the soldier to roll his eyes, “Not sure how you deal with the territorial little one.” 

Ash’s eyes widened in horror and his mouth went agape at Griffin exposing his terrible nickname in front of his boyfriend. “Griffin, no, that’s bullshit.” 

“Little one?” Eiji burst out laughing, tilting his head back and even placing a hand on his stomach to help him through his laughs. “I- I ne-never-” 

Ash groaned and he felt his face flush in embarrassment. He frowned and turned to glare at an equally amused Griffin. His older brother only shrugged with a sly smile on his lips. He snapped out of his mortification when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Eiji rest his head on his back, in between his shoulders, just like he would when riding on his motorcycle. Ash sighed and smiled softly, leaning back into the warmth of Eiji’s embrace. 

“I think it’s cute.” Eiji murmured and Ash shook his head, he scoffed softly. 

“Of course, you’ll like it.” He grumbled and moved them towards the small dining table, Griffin placing the food down. 

“Ash, no grumbling.” Eiji poked him in his sides, and he groaned in mock pain. “Griffin, can I help with anything?” 

“Don’t worry Eiji, everything is ok. Thanks for asking.” Griffin smiled at him and Eiji nodded. “Now sit, the both of you. Ash stop clinging to your boyfriend.” 

“I’m not clingy.” He rolled his eyes and sat next to Eiji, Griffin in front of them. Nobody commented on Ash’s statement and the blond felt like the silence was answer enough. “Fine. Let’s eat.” 

“Yeah, little one.” 

“E-Eiji!” 

Remind Ash to never have his brother and boyfriend in the same room. They had it out for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was after their dinner that they decided to watch a movie together. The two brothers only had a small couch- it was only them sharing the house. So, Eiji and Griffin decided to sit next to each other, giving Ash no choice but to lay across their laps. His head on Eiji’s and the rest of his limbs on Griffin’s. 

After a few moments, Ash didn’t dislike the arrangement so much anymore. His boyfriend’s plush thighs were very comfortable pillows. As well as having Eiji carding his fingers through his hair was heavily relaxing. The movie was just background noise as he fell into a comfortable nap. 

Eventually he wakes up when he’s jostled awake. He sat up and rubbed at his bleary eyes, taking in his surroundings and noticed Griffin no longer on the couch, his brother standing up with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, but I have to head to sleep, ok? 

Ash nods, still clinging on to some fragments of sleep. He vaguely hears Eiji say goodnight to Griffin and his brother excusing himself once more. Oh. He’ll be alone with his boyfriend. That thought definitely finished waking him up, an idea brewing in his head. 

“Let’s go to my room, yeah?” He stands up and takes his boyfriend’s hand in his. Humming to the pleasant feeling of having their hands entwined. 

“Ok.” Eiji’s answer was whispered out, wary of disturbing Griffin. 

Ash guides his boyfriend to his room, mindful of keeping their pace slow in order to not disturb Griffin. They reach his room, Ash closing the door once they’re both inside. Eiji sat down on the edge of his bed and Ash smirked at himself. He walked over and plopped himself on Eiji’s lap, his legs on either side of Eiji’s waist and his head in the crook of the teen’s neck. Eiji startled a bit but quickly relaxed and hugged Ash’s waist, bringing them closer together. 

Ash grinned into Eiji’s neck and decided he that: yes, he had the best fucking idea ever. He gently placed a kiss on Eiji’s exposed neck, his stomach filling with butterflies at Eiji’s hum in response to it. 

“Ash.” Said boy lifted his head from the warmth he was currently in and met the gaze of the boy underneath him. Eiji shifted his weight a little, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Their noses brushing against each other, their gazes searching the other, searching for a signal. Ash wraps his arms around Eiji’s neck and they both lean in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It quickly turns hotter and the heat in Ash’s belly surfaces, taking him by surprise- if only for a moment. He shouldn’t be surprised that handsome Eiji, cute Eiji, made him feel that way. 

He pulled back, their heavy breathing mingling with the others’, faces flushed and swollen lips. Ash dragged his pointer finger from the base of Eiji’s neck and slowly dragged it upwards, he basked in the feeling of watching Eiji’s neck contract every time he swallowed or inhaled. Eiji clutched tighter at his waist and Ash couldn’t help but shiver pleasantly. His finger finally made it to Eiji's cheek, and he cupped it, bringing his face closer to the boy, breathing his request against soft lips. “Touch me?” 

He felt Eiji squirm under him and he couldn’t help but grin. Eiji nipped at his bottom lip before humming, “Do you want me too?” 

Ash’s chest filled with even more warmth, if that was even possible. Eiji didn’t see Ash any different and definitely didn’t treat him any different after Ash confided in him. Told him about his experience with Dino and the shit that he did to him, forced him to do. Eiji had just smiled at him and told him he was strong. If Ash cried after that in the warm arms of his boyfriend, nobody needs to fucking know but them. 

“We don’t have to go further.” Ash whispered softly as he nuzzled into the older boy. He felt his heart pound faster and he could hear his blood rushing at his next confession. “I want you to touch me, make me feel good.” 

Eiji smiled against his lips and placed a chaste kiss on them. “Of course, anything you want Aslan.” 

He couldn’t help but suck in a breath at his birth name. He had forgotten he told Eiji he could use it. Eiji unwrapped his arms from Ash’s waist and sneaked his hands under the blond’s shirt. Ash shivered at the skin to skin contact, the somewhat calloused hands from dealing with a pole vault making his skin prickle in pleasant sensations. EIji’s lips left his own and made their way down Ash’s neck. Ash’s fingers made their way into Eiji’s hair and he couldn’t help but tug when Eiji gave a particularly strong suck. 

He could hear their heavy breathing and he couldn’t help but giggle, pressing himself closer to the warmth Eiji’s body provided. He placed his own hands under Eiji’s shirt and felt the other boy’s back muscles. He felt them contract and he couldn’t help but gasp at how they felt under his fingertips. He wanted to feel more. 

“Eiji, can we- shirts off, please.” The Japanese teen removed his mouth from Ash’s neck, no longer pale instead it was now littered with red marks that will turn purple later. 

“Yes, you can have what you want.” 

They quickly discarded their shirts and Eiji scooted backwards, their bodies falling onto the bed eliciting giggles from the both of them. Ash felt relieved at the skin to skin contact, the warmth was stronger like this and it felt like it was consuming him. It kind of scared him how fucking willing he felt to go further with EIji, but he was aware he needed some more time. Just some to get used to everything and maybe one day they’ll be able to experience each other completely. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Griffin wasn’t home for the day, choosing to spend one of his weekend days catching up with one of his military buddies, who decided he wanted to become some type of journalist. Max Lobo, Ash believed his name was. Griffin insisted that Ash should meet his friend and he begrudgingly accepted, he was going over to Max and his wife’s house the next weekend. A weekend without Eiji. 

He scrunched his nose when he felt a finger poke the tip of his nose. “Thinking, little one?” 

Ash rolled his eyes, and his face flushed a pink color in embarrassment. Eiji took a liking to the stupid nickname Griffin uses on him and has utilized it on him whenever he felt like being mean. 

“My boyfriend is so fucking mean.” Ash huffed and shoved Eiji by placing all his weight on Eiji’s back. He heard Eiji groan in discomfort, but the slightly smaller teen also threw his weight back and retaliated. They were sitting back to back Ash’s bed, both sitting with their legs crossed. Eiji having his ESL workbook in his lap, Ash with the ESL textbook in his own lap, the blond helping his boyfriend with his English. They just shoved each other with their backs for a while, until they laid on the bed side by side, their respective books on the floor and long forgotten as they basked in their shared presence. Their legs entwined and hands in each other’s grip, smiles gracing their faces. 

Ash raised their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed Eiji’s knuckles before speaking. “I want to, you know, go further.” 

“Further?” Eiji blinked at him a few moments before furrowing his dark eyebrows in confusion. Ash saw the gears turning in his head until he came to a realization, “Oh, you want to?” 

Ash shrugged and nodded, not meeting Eiji’s gaze. “Yeah, I want to make you feel good.”   
  
He heard Eiji move, the bed squeaking from the sudden movement, the older boy held Ash’s chin and turned the blond to face him. Eiji was now sitting up, so Ash followed suit. “Ash, this is not just about me.” Ash noticed the concerned look on the other’s face, and he couldn’t help the small smile that sat on his lips. “It’s for both of us.” 

Ash nodded, Eiji removed his fingers from Ash’s chin and moved to settle in his hair. Ash leaned into the touch, something he’ll never get sick of. “I know you’re not like them.” It was true, Eiji was the furthest thing away from those despicable fucking monsters that made part of Ash’s life a living fucking hell. Never in a million years would Eiji treat him like those fuckers, Ash was sure of that. 

“I could go on forever without doing this with you.” Eiji continued, his gaze intense but not uncomfortable. Ash appreciated that he was trying to ground him. 

“Forever.” Ash tried to imagine a life with Eiji by his side, he surprised himself with how much he wanted that piece of domesticity with them. “It’s a long time, you’ll get sick of me.” 

“Could never.” Eiji moved closer and placed a kiss on Ash’s forehead after brushing his blond bangs away. “Love Ash too much.” 

“I-I love you too.” Ash huffed out in a laugh as he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Ok, you’ll tell me what you like and don’t, yeah?” 

“I think, for right now, I go first.” Ash offered; he was usually the one being used. Occasionally he would have female clients, but they were few and far in between. “You’ll have me?” 

“Mhm yes, because my Aslan is strong, kind and beautiful.” Ash wasn’t so sure about the kind part, but Eiji always saw the best in people. Ash didn’t know how he did that when most people were little shits, but it’s probably because he’s too paranoid. Maybe Ash will think about himself in such a way in the future, with Eiji’s help. 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” He really did, they were visually quite different but that was okay, and they got to learn some much more from each other. Ash wondered how it would feel like to wake next to Eiji, he’ll probably look like an angel. 

Eiji started blushing, stuttering a bit. “I- I never done this before, I’ll do my best.” 

Ash hugged him tighter, “Of course, I haven’t done this with anyone since my time with Dino.” It was always a quick blowjob or handjob with the people he found some vague comfort in at parties, never going further than that. Definitely not as soft and intimate whenever Eiji and he decided to do something. 

Eiji squeezed him tighter, “Anything else I need to know.” 

“No choking, definitely not that.” Dino’s clients liked that way too much, Ash felt like he was going to die. Eiji’s gentle touch brought him back from those awful memories, preventing him from sinking into that rabbit hole of despair. “I think that’s it.” 

“Tell me to stop whenever, yeah.” Ash looked up from his place on Eiji’s neck and shivered when his boyfriend bent his head down to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss.   
  
Ash smiled against his boyfriend’s skin, “Yeah.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ash stared at the piece of tiny, green jewelry he held in the palm of his hand. He glared at it, as if the piece of green rock would just erase all the hurt and pain Ash had to go through, if it disappeared from his life. After a while, he grinned and cursed Dino to hell in back but thanked whoever the hell was out there for reminding him to take the jade earring for himself. It was the least of what Ash deserved after living in a damn hellhole for some time. 

He looked at his laptop screen, what he had in mind on the screen, he checked the price and grinned. The piece of shit was more than enough for it. He clicked ‘order’ and closed his laptop, making his way out of his house to take a trip to a pawn shop he knew was going to give him a fair price for the earring. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ash looked at a very dazzling Eiji who had a bright smile on his face as he spoke to everyone in the small graduation party Griffin, Nadia and Ibe had set up for them. The little box in his pocket felt quite heavy whenever Eiji directed his bright smile towards him. 

He had tossed and turned the previous night, nervous, though not for his high school graduation but at all the possibilities that something may go wrong when he decided to ask Eiji to formally spend the rest of his life with Ash. Nobody knew he had planned this for the past weeks, the plan was formulated the next day that he and Eiji had their first time together. Ash had never felt more elated to have met a person who seemed to have been made for him. It was a heavily locked plan that neither Griffin nor Shorter knew about it. Well, Griffin might have had an inkling as to what he was thinking, but Ash was pretty sure Griffin didn’t know that he bought a ring on impulse, practically. 

_Let’s just get this fucking over with._

Once everyone had finished eating their fill (for the time being), Ash made his way over to his boyfriend who was speaking to Michael, Max and Jessica’s son, the little boy holding a baseball and a baseball glove in his hands. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and whispered in his ear. ‘Come with me, I have to show you something.” 

Eiji turned to him, curiosity in his dark eyes making them gleam. “Where to?’ 

“Somewhere, come on darling.” He untangled himself from the embrace he was in. 

“You’ll come back?” Michael asked a bit dejectedly, it seemed like he had hoped to play with Eiji. 

Eiji crouched down and ruffled the boy’s hair, grinning good naturedly, “Yup! Don’t worry Michael, I’ll see where this dork is taking me, so I can come back to you quickly.” Ash lightly poked Eiji in his back in retaliation. 

“Yes! Eiji will play catch with me.” Michael cheered and his parents beckoned him to them. Ash smiled as well; Michael was a cute kid. He did like spending time with the 9yr old, though he made sure to let Michael know he wasn’t really comfortable with anything involving baseball. Michael had been quite confused, but ultimately didn’t mind, they could play other games. 

“Be careful boys!” Ibe and his older brother shouted. They only received snickers in response from their synchronized worry. Ash faintly rolled his eyes and took his boyfriend’s smaller hand into his own. The heat of his touch spread from the tip of his fingers and throughout his whole body. He’ll be okay. 

Ash led his boyfriend down the street, the sun starting to set, illuminating the sky with a faint orange glow. The lamp posts also cast a yellow glow as they began to light up, expecting the day to be swallowed by darkness soon. They walked in comfortable silence, side by side and simply enjoyed the other’s presence. 

Eventually Ash had led them to a small flower shop, and he laughed at Eiji’s confused expression. He poked at the area between the confused furrowed eyebrows and Eiji glanced at him, his mouth opening to question Ash’s decision. 

“The city doesn’t have a lot of greenery; the park is too far right now, and this place seems like something you’ll like.” He explained as he made his way to the side of the flower shop, opening the metal door and ignoring the irritating sound it made. They walked down a little outdoor hallway and into the back. 

When Eiji gasped at the sight, Ash let go of his hand and let him take it in. Ash had gotten in contact with the owner, and they happily agreed to let Ash use the back of their flower shop. They even decorated and arranged it how Ash had asked them to. There were fairy lights hung, now shining brighter due to the sun having fully set, arrangements of lilies of the valley and gladiolus flowers decorating the small patio. 

Eiji was too distracted that Ash had to clear his throat to catch his attention. Eiji turned with an elated smile on his face to the place where Ash had stood and the blond chuckled when his boyfriend realized he was no longer standing but kneeling and gasping at the sight. 

“Ash…” Eiji’s voice was quiet and eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Eiji. So, I planned this on impulse, quite honestly. I just felt the need to spend the rest of my life with you. I never knew that I was missing something until you filled me with all the warmth you have to offer.” Ash took in his boyfriend’s appearance; his body being illuminated by the lights surrounding them. He had planned what he was going to say, but due to his nerves he was struggling to remember everything he wanted to say. He held the box with the engagement ring tighter in his grip. Not to mention, he was never good with words. “In the short amount of time I have come to know you, I knew you were the one and I want to spend even more time with you- loving you. So, will you marry me?” 

If Ash let out an unintentional squeak when his boyfriend practically tackled him to the fucking ground, then nobody had to know. He laid there for a moment, knowing his boyfriend’s answer through his reaction and letting Eiji cling to him. 

“Is that a yes, onii-chan.” Ash teased, and he squirmed when Eiji squeezed his sides, trying to suppress his laughter. “Not fair!” 

Eiji lifted his face from Ash’s chest, his face stained a beautiful pink and some tears running down, but his smile- God, his fucking smile would be the end of Ash. He gulped at the glowing smile his boyfriend sported and fell in love all over again. “Hmph! I’ll certainly teach you some manners when we marry.” 

Ash scoffed but smiled softly, “Is that a, yes?” 

“Definitely.” Eiji leaned upwards and Ash met him halfway. Kissing Eiji would never get old, he couldn’t wait to wake up next to him and kiss him silly. “For as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Forever.” He could do anything as long as he had his boyfrie- _his_ _fiancé_ \- by his side. 

Them against the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed Ash's POV which is wildly different from Shorter's....anyway writing Ahseiji being soulmates is a coping mechanism for me. Watching the fanmade adaptation of "Garden of Light" screwed me over again.
> 
> Ty for reading and enjoying this. If anybody wants a Spanish translation...I'll do it.  
> Also, Eiji's POV is the final POV I'll do for this series and is currently being written.
> 
> P.S The flowers mentioned are from their birth months: the lilies of valley for Eiji (May) and the gladioluses for Ash (August). Yes, Ash Lynx is a fucking sap for his soulmate.


End file.
